The Angels Angel
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: Thrown into a world that she loves, can Blake change fate while keeping herself intact? Will she become the thing she fears while protecting the one she loves? Or will she ultimately destroy everything that she cherishes?


Chapter 1

'Another day gone', Blake thought as she shut the door to her house. Blake Belladonna was 21 with dark black wavy hair that reached well past her back, (it was way too long and she knew she should cut it but she hated cutting her hair) and pricing golden eyes

'Man I hate my life... I know what will cheer me up' Blake went into her room and set her favorite game ever, Final Fantasy VII into her old PlayStation.

She understood why Sephiroth went evil, HATED it when Zack died, then Aerith and could not for the life of her understand why Vincent didn't tell Sephiroth the truth when they were at Nibelheim. I mean he were _right there_ in the party, he could have told him that Lucrecia Crescent was his birth mother... No it wouldn't have mattered if they did that because Sephiroth was so set in his ways. The truth would have needed to be told during the Crisis Core timeline.

'Hmm if only Vincent had come out of the coffin during the time Zack was in the Shrin-Ra mansion.'

While Blake was in her own little world brooding on her thoughts she didn't notice the strange green liquid/ gaseous like substance comeing out of her TV. She only noticed it when it brushed up against her hand.

"What the hell?!" She gasped.

Blake held out her hand to the strange liquid when a word popped into her head. "The Life Stream..."She whispered. The Life's Stream wrapped around Blake as her world faded to black...

(BREAK)

'Damn' Blake thought 'Where am I?' Her eyes were closed and her body felt like it was floating on a body of water. She recalled the events before her world succumbed to darkness. Blake opened her eyes and was bombarded by a wave of green.

"Oh Shit, im dead aren't I?" Blake said out loud.

There was a soft laugh from behind Blake and she quickly tilted her head farther back to see who it was. It was a feminine figure, and as they drew closer there features became more distinct. Long brown hair and she was wearing a dress.

"...Aerith?" Blake asked. This person had a remarkable resemblance to her. But it was hard to tell when the figure was upside down.

The figure laughed again and brought a hand to her mouth. "No, but I am glad that my daughter has a resemblance to me."

Realization dawned on Blake.

"Ifalna?" she asked, and tired of lying upside down she rolled over, got to one knee and pushed herself up from it.

"Yes that's correct." Ifalna said still smiling. "And no you aren't dead, silly girl. You are in the Lifestream."

Blake put her hand up slightly "um, isn't that the same as being dead?" She asked.

Ifalna thought, putting her hand on her chin. "Well yes, but not in this case. You were brought here so that you might change destiny. You see this word needs a grate defender, this word's in a way of harm. And Victory's in a simple soul." She said pointing to Blake

"So you want some fairy tail hero, a romantic life that's full of charm?" Blake asked slightly angry that she thought that she would drop everything and go 'okay, ill take up the challenge.' But then again this _was_ the world of Final Fantasy, her favorite game series ever.

"I don't know..." She folded her arms across her chest and gave this serious thought; this world was dangerous, full of monsters. Sure she knew taekwondo and other martial arts, but there wasn't any do over's like in the game, she could DIE!

"Maybe this will help you decide. Listen to the planet."

And there it was, a horrible, screeching sound, like metal tearing. It was the planet screaming. Blake couldn't take it she covered her ears but the sound still reverberated through her skull. It was terrible, heart renching, like hearing a small animal die but on a larger scale.

And just like that, it stopped.

After contemplating Blake sighed "Fine. Ill do it"

"Thank you, you won't have to worry about your old life, I shall take away your memories and the knowledge of this world will fade aswell. It wouldn't be entirely fair if you knew what was going to happen." Ifalna smiled but soon it turned melancholy "But beware that this world's unforgiving, that its light is fading, that darkness is returning and even brilliant lights will cease to burn." She meant to signify the light to be Blake.

"Wait, what? Can you not speak in riddles?" Blake was thoroughly confused.

"I can't say any more. You must find out that on your own." She gave a sad smile and walked up to Blake "I wish you the best of luck" and pushed her backwards.

Blake fell, and kept falling. She screamed slightly as she thought that it was going to be a short journey to the floor, but she just kept falling. She could feel and here the wind as it whooshed past her and felt the tingling feeling that one got in there stomach when falling.

Finally she landed in a pool of water and because of the surprise ended up swallowing a small amount of it and choking. Blake flailed her arms to right her self, then began swimming to the light at (What she hoped) was the top of the water. As her head broke the waters surface Blake coughed and began gulping in air. She looked around and noticed that she was in the City of the Ancients. To be more exact, in the pool where Cloud left Aerith to rest. 'Damn, that's morbid'

Blake swam to the edge and pulled herself out. She was very surprised to see that her clothes were changed. She was no longer in the jeans and tee-shirt that she had been in in her apartment. She was now wearing knee high light brown boots and form fitting black shorts along with a short brown trench coat and black tee shirt.

"Not what I would have chosen but, okay" Ifalna had a strange taste in clothes.

She began to walk away from the pool to dry off when she stood on something. Looking down Blake saw she had stood on a sword. But not just any sword, it was a Blazefire Saber without a gun attachment.

"A sword?!" Blake exclaimed as she picked it up "No, no, no I have done Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Jujutsu, Kick Boxing, hell even Ninjutsu! I cant use this thing!" she was panicking now, Ifalna had just wrote her death sentence.

Realizing that she had no other form of defense against monsters Blake grabbed the sword and started walking to 'Bone Village'. Hopefully she could hitch a ride into the mainland, and from there decide what to do. It wasn't long until Blake found her first monster, it was a boundfat. An ugly thing that ran at her and jumped at her, turning in the air to point its sharp spines at her.

Blake couldn't get the sword up in time and her arm was sliced open.

"Shit" She yelled as she griped her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. It seemed that Blake was going to get a lot of experience with this sword... As long as she didn't die first.

Blake had finally made it out of the capital, with more scrapes; cut's and bruises than she had ever had in her life. Necessity really _is_ the mother of invention, Blake eventually became _slightly_ better at using her sword. But she still wanted to use her fists.

The walk through the forest was very horrid and bitter for Blake. If she ever managed to find civilization she would buy the gloves that Tifa uses and never touch this sword again!

But the Sleep Forest was particularly beautiful; the trees glowed in a strange eerie white light and reflected off the pools of water that had collected from rain and condensation. She wandered about for hours getting more and more exhausted as her wounds took its toll on her body, finally Blake saw a light at the end of the forest.

'Bone Village!?' she thought hopefully a sudden burst of energy flowing through her body. She sprang into a run desperate to escape this place and reach the mainland. Blake's eyes stung and burned as the sunlight entered her eyes, the sun was much harsher than the light glow of the trees.

She had reached Bone Village! She could see the smoke drifting from the main camp, and hear the 'clink' of digging picks and shovels, once or twice Blake could hear small explosions and as she got closer, she could feel the vibrations aswell. She trudged along still on her energy high to the excavation sight of Bone Village.

(BREAK)

Bone Village was much bigger in real life than in the game. The huge half excavated skeleton was big enough to easily fit twenty people in it. The tents were equally as big. The wind was a little chilly, luckily Blake's jacket was very warm but her legs were nearly numb from the cold.

Her boots crunched on the loose gravel, rocks and patches of snow, no one even glanced at Blake as she walked around, they were too engrossed in their work. There was one man not working in the ground, he was holding a clip board and stood near the opening of the biggest tent. He looked about mid thirties and was in a standard archeology outfit, complete with cargo pants. He had curly dark brown hair that was escaping his hat.

'This must be the lead guy.' Blake thought, maybe now she could get some help with her with getting some medicine for her wounds, which were now slowing her down again. She hobbled over and the guy must have heard all the noise she was making, he turned his head and saw the struggling Blake.

"Hay! Are you okay Miss?" he asked putting down his clipboard and putting his arm around Blake to take her weight. "What happened? Did you meet the wrong end of a monster fight?"

Blake laughed slightly "You could say that, I just got this sword and I can't really use it that well."

The man led her inside the tent and gently placed her on a surprisingly soft bed, he then started rummaging through some cabinets for something. "What's your name?" He asked "Mines Adam"

"Blake" she said while takeing off her jacket, it seemed her arms were more scratched that she realized "Thanks for helping, everyone else just ignored me."

Adam laughed "Yeah that'll happen a lot here, people are just too into the digging. You practically have to hit them over the head before they notice you there." He seemed to find what he was looking for as he pulled out a small blue phial. A standard potion Blake realized. He went back over to her with the potion and a small cloth. He uncorked the bottle and pored a small amount of the while liquid onto the cloth.

"Aren't you supposed to drink a potion?" Blake enquired and hissed as the cloth was rubbed against her arms. "Hissss, Damn that fucking stings!" She swore involuntarily

"I know, but I found this little trick a few years ago. The wounds heal much better if the potion is applied directly first, then you can drink it. Also a girl like you shouldn't swear." He scolded lightly.

"Sorry, but that really stung."

Adam just laughed as he finished applying the cloth over her arms. When he finished with that he handed the rest of the phial to Blake to chug the contents. It was minty, to her surprise, and cold despite being out in the open.

"You'll feel better soon." Adam said sitting down on a chair next to the bed "So, is there anything I can help you with?" He sincerely asked

This was Blake's chance, she could find out everything from here. "Well...What year is it?" She asked expecting the strange look from Adam.

"Its, nineteen- eighty eight, and tensions between Wutai and Midgar are getting shaky in case you didn't know that either" He said a little condescendingly.

'Hmmm, four years before the war then...' Blake thought 'What am I going to do for four years?'

"Hay can I get a piece of paper and a pen please?" she said after a thought came to her, if she was going to loose her memories then she might aswell write down some important details. She was starting to loose them now...she couldn't remember what Sephiroth did.

Getting the paper Blake wrote;

'Gold Chocobo ; Three Carob Nuts (near Bone Village)

One Zeio Nut (Goblin Island)

Good Chocobo and Grate Chocobo - Carob Nut - Blue/Green

Blue Chocobo and Green Chocobo - Carob Nut - Black Chocobo

Black and Wonderful Chocobo - Zeio Nut - Gold

She then wrote the location of the Knight's of the Round materia. Finally under that she wrote four words;

'Genesis - Angeal - Hojo - Cells' That was how she was going to save everyone. If she got Genesis and Angeal the Jenova cells then their degradation would stop.

Blake folded the paper and stuffed it securely in her pocket. This was going to be much more difficult that she anticipated.


End file.
